


Five More Minutes

by Frozen_Meatballs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Little APH America, Little APH Iceland, Norway giving England some life lessons, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Meatballs/pseuds/Frozen_Meatballs
Summary: Children grow up and leave. It's inevitable. That is probably one of the saddest things for humans. Unfortunately, nations can go through this as well. Oneshot based on a short story with the same title. Re-write of the original from FFNN.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A re-write of my first story posted four years ago on FFNN. I could've just edited it, but I can't find it in me to completely change everything. To anyone who already read this, the manner of writing in both versions is highly different though the plot does not have any difference. Also, I'd like to mention that it does not follow any historical timeline and thus, the existence of a few discrepancies that can be overlooked. So to say, this is somewhat of an AU. Sorry for any mistakes too! English is not my native language ;w;

Five More Minutes

 By: Frozen Meatballs

 

-FM-

Heavy footsteps from the nearby stairs was heard from the five-year-old American's room as he played with his wooden soldiers in the middle of his seemingly storm wrecked room. The little personified land of America, though, did not pay heed and continued to play with his soldiers. That is, until his door slightly slammed open. America was about to give a hearty smile to the visitor, his guardian England, but held out when said visitor was looking at him with a deadpan look. The man then looked at his room and made a more unappealing look that earned a glare at him to the surroundings. England's expression became degrading when he went his gaze back at his young colony and made America shrink. That look he was given was figuratively loud and clear. He was in trouble.

"America” he called out to his colony in a low tone.

America gulped. "Yes, England?" he replied.

"How many times have I told you to clean your room?" the British man demanded as he went nearer the boy, careful to not step on anything scattered. America bowed and simply scratched his head, unsure of what answer he should give.

"Well?"

"I've lost count, sir." America decided to call his guardian "sir" in an attempt to show that perhaps respect may cool down England.

"You're grounded." was all America heard before the door shut. Not even allowing the young territory to reason; he supposes it would eventually be a fruitless attempt.

-FM-

England was not in the mood.

France has annoyed the daylights out of him once more, which shouldn't really be surprising. His clothing, his eyebrows, his facial expressions; the Frenchman always annoyed him with every aspect he had. To top it all, the meeting with his boss did not end well. His boss was not happy that he wasn't paying attention or giving time to his colonies. England tried to reason that he was just too busy, but it was no excuse to his boss.

With that, he decided to visit America. He knew that the boy was the colony he least visited these past few years, so he was his first choice to visit. Unfortunately, he brought along in his visit his entire bad mood with him. Upon seeing what a mess his little colony's room was, he became more drenched and snapped at the little boy.

England loves America, he really does. But sometimes, the boy can be such a brat. Emotionally drained, England decided to cut his entire schedule for today to avoid any other conflict. Instead, he went to Norway's home to pay a visit to his longtime friend. Like him, Norway was also taking care of a dependency. So perhaps, he could also relate with him in these moments.

 

-FM-

 

The route to Norway's home was relatively quick. The Nordic lived just above the island nation so travel isn't such a hassle. When he arrived in the Norwegian land, he quickly hailed a taxi and said the specific address.

In the middle of the travel, he noticed from afar a man that seemed to be like the person he was to meet, sitting down on a bench and looking at the kids playing in the nearby playground. His suspicions were confirmed when the taxi drove nearer and he spotted Norway's colony, Iceland, playing with human children. England stopped the taxi and paid his fees.

He went down and slowly made his way to the man. The Norwegian felt a presence going near him that made him swerve his head to look behind and saw England approaching him and waved. He waved back and moved to the side once the man reached him to give him more space to sit on.

"Hello Nor- ah, Lukas." England smiled apologetically at his mistake. The last thing he wanted was someone to hear him and call him crazy.

Norway nodded at him in response. "Hello Arthur. What brings you here in my home?"

"I've been stressed the whole day and I just wish to relax. I thought your nature and company would be a great choice for therapy, if you don’t mind.” England admitted rather embarrassingly. Norway gave him a small, earnest smile and told the Englishman that he didn’t mind at all. The two watched the children a bit, Norway more focused on his brother, and England wondered what the human parents would feel like if they knew that their child is playing with the little brother of their nation. To break the silence, England asked Norway how he was and the two shared various stories with each other of their recent experiences.

England became very engrossed with their conversation that when he saw Norway look at watch, he thought that he was taking up too much of the Norwegian’s time. Norway saw the look on England’s face and again stated that he did not mind England’s company. He looked again at his watch and called out for Little Iceland. His brother obediently came running towards them, all the while laughing as he excitedly approached his brother. Upon seeing England, Iceland gave him a warm greeting and turned to his brother.

_“Iceland is so courteous and sweet. Maybe I should take America here so he’d learn something or two from him.”_ England mused.

He watched the two Nordics as Norway wiped the sweat from his face and back. The Norwegian handed a bottle of water to Iceland then looked at his clock.

"Eiríkur, it's already 4:37 pm. We need to go home at 5, alright?" Norway told Iceland.

"Yes bror!" the boy eagerly replied after drinking. The boy handed back his bottle and ran back to his human playmates. The two older nations watched the silver-haired boy until he was back on the swings.

 

-FM-

 

"So,” Norway said, "I heard that incident about fairies in your home being photographed?"

England eyes' sparked at the question asked and smiled. "Yes, that is popularly known as The Case of the Cottingley Fairies.”

"Were they honestly for real?"

England shook his head. "No. Unfortunately, four of them were mere cut outs. And here I was excited that people would finally believe they exist!"

"But I heard there were five?" Norway inquired.

"Ah yes. You see, four truly were fraud but the last one..." England smirked, raised a finger and continued "... was all but fake. It was genuine. I even recognized her as one of my fae friends. I wonder what the fairies are up to with this. It’s funny to think that Doyle believes them."

"Arthur Conan Doyle?"

"Sherlock Holmes"

Both England and Norway smiled knowingly. The latter looked again at his watch to take note of the time; it was 5:03pm. Sure enough, England watched as Norway called out again for his little brother. Iceland talked to his playmates, probably to tell them to wait for him and came back running to Norway. The boy faced his older brother “Why did you call me storebror?” Norway instinctively wiped the flowing sweat from the boy’s forehead “It’s already five. We must go home.”

Iceland frowned and glanced at his playmates eager for his return “Bror, five more minutes please?” he pleaded and pouted. Norway chuckled lightheartedly and patted his silver hair “Alright, but promise me only five more minutes.” The boy eagerly went back to his friend and left England wondering if he would have done the same as Norway.

 

-FM-

 

England is very amused by the stories being shared by Norway. The Nordic was sharing his casted spells and summoning of trolls moments to prank Denmark whenever the latter annoyed him. “That’s bloody brilliant Norway! I never would have thought… I should try my magic against that frog and maybe he’d stop annoying me!”

Ten minutes have passed since Norway allowed Iceland to have five more minutes of playtime and England was tempted to remind Norway about it. However, England was sure Norway was aware about the passing time and wondered about his actions. His musings was cut when he heard Norway call for Iceland again. Norway informed him that the five minutes have passed and they have to go home, but the boy pleaded one more time to extend it to five more minutes. England didn’t mind at all with these extensions but he just can’t help wonder why Norway would do this twice. He always thought that Norway would be bit stricter and just concluded that perhaps the Nordic country simply had a longer patience than him.

A few more minutes have passed and it was 5:37 PM. The sun was still high because of the midnight sun in Norway and they continued their conversations.

Twenty minutes have passed and it was 5:57 PM. The two older nations could see the little boy running towards them and his playmates going back to their own parents or guardians.

“We can go home now storebror!” Iceland tiredly informed Norway. The Norwegian packed their things and carried his brother. He motioned to England that they may leave now and the Englishman watched the little boy wave his little hand at his friends and mouth a goodbye.

Norway and England walked slowly through the clean and peaceful streets of Oslo. Iceland made a soft yawn and snuggled closer to the neck of his big brother which was reciprocated with a kiss on his forehead. England secretly watched all of this and he felt slightly jealous as he left America to his old maids back in London and this thought made him feel bad for grounding him. Suddenly, the “five minutes more” made him wonder again.

Not long, they finally arrived at Norway’s place. He instructed England to wait for him at the living room as he prepared Iceland to bed so the boy can rest. Norway came back with a tray of tea on his hands which he settled it down on the table in front. England said his thanks and took a sip at the tea offered to him. After putting it down, he called the Nordic man. “Norway?”

“Yes?” replied Norway who had just sipped coffee from his mug.

"I was just wondering. In the park a while ago, Iceland asked you to give him five more minutes of play time and you complied but also gave him more than that and then when you called him again he asked for more time. You complied and again, gave him more time than he asked."

“That I did.” Norway answered, already knowing what England would say next.

"So why did you that? Honestly, if America asked me the same, I'd probably say no. You may probably say that I have a short temper but really…” England chuckled.

"I gave him more time to play not only for him but it's also for me"

The British man raised a brow, not fully understanding what the Norwegian meant.

"I did it also for myself because it's not forever that I see him play and have fun while still in my care. Someday, after all the hardships and, well, stress they gave us and the happiness and laughs we shared with them while raising them would be forgotten. They would leave us and forget that sometime in their life, they were children and we were their whole world” Norway explained with a rare hint of sadness in his eyes then he looked at a photograph of him and Iceland nearby. They both look happy. "So while Ice is still in my care, I would cherish the moments that I see him young and happy, giving no care for anything.” He continued.

England was baffled and looked down at his steaming cup of tea. He never thought of that and it is terrifying. Oh, how he disliked America’s tantrums and brat tendencies but the boy leaving him and cutting away all ties he had with him? It would break England.

“So I firmly suggest that you make up to America.”

England looked up at Norway, surprised at what the Nordic said. “H-how did you know?”

“I didn’t. Your reaction just gave it away.”

“Ah…”

“In all honesty, I see how you observed my interaction with Iceland is today. I see your resentments and I see your sadness. It isn’t too late England, don’t worry.  You can still make it up with little America.”

England took another sip of his tea and smiled. “You’re right…You’re right.”

-FM-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The Case of the Cottingley Fairies mentioned is about a series of photographs sometime in 1917 taken by two cousins Elsie Wright (1900–88) and Frances Griffiths (1907–86). In the early 1980s Elsie and Frances admitted that the photographs were faked, using cardboard cutouts of fairies copied from a popular children's book of the time, but Frances maintained that the fifth and final photograph was genuine before her death.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
